Moments: Talk Derby to Me
by Cable Addict
Summary: Thinking that Juliet might have been killed clearly bothered our favorite young psychic. Here’s yet another little analysis thing. Episode: Talk Derby to Me.


A/N: Thinking that Juliet might have been killed clearly bothered our favorite young psychic. Here's yet another little analysis thing. Episode: Talk Derby to Me.

--

"_Hey Maniac." _Shawn heard a woman's voice over the phone._"Need you to come with us Maniac." _A second voice.

"_Right now." _The first voice again/

"Jules, who is that? Who's talking?" But Shawn was answered with a 'click'. "We gotta go." He said, bad scenarios starting to fill his head.

--

The blue echo screeched to a stop outside the roller derby rink, and Shawn and Gus quickly jumped out.

"So we have three suspects?" Gus asked, subtly trying to take his friends mind off of what was going on.

"Two to go." Shawn answered.

"And you think they're on to Juliet?" Gus asked again, trying to keep his voice level.

"I said they _might _be. Either way, we're gonna find out pretty quick." Shawn replied, quicker than usual.

"What do you think they'll do to her?"

He didn't get a response, but was greeted with the site of one of the floss bracelets that some of the skaters wore, lying in the middle of the parking lot.

Shawn's mind flipped back to the previous day when he saw the same bracelet on Juliet's wrist.

"_Westwood gave it to me, it's a roller derby thing." _She had told him

The bad scenarios flipped through his head along with new images of Juliet. Dead.

"They may have done it already."

--

Cheering from the rink filled the silence between the two men as Shawn studied the bracelet. When he finally looked up, he was greeted with the site of Rita Westwood's truck. He cast a glance at Gus, who was looking at him.

"That's Westwood's truck." He whispered, a pained look across the psychic's face. The pair wasted no time making their way over to the automobile. Gus looked through the window while Shawn attempted to do the same task from much further away.

"I can't see anything.""Look for something to jimmy the lock." Shawn turned and his eyes began to scan the parking lot. He knew that the lock wasn't locked, but he wanted to stall. If Juliet was in the trunk… _No. Don't think that way._

Gus turned the handle and the back window popped open. He looked at Shawn and the psychic reluctantly made his way over. Gus opened the back of the truck up the rest of the way and a large bulge with blanket thrown over it was the sight they saw.

"Oh!" Shawn moaned. His hands clasping behind his head. And Shawn Spencer did something he hadn't done in a long time. He panicked.

_It can't be Jules. It can't be. _He internally tried to reassure himself as he and Gus stared at the body shaped figure. Millions of thoughts flew through his head. _What if it was Juliet? These women haven't killed anyone yet, but if they found out that Juliet was an undercover cop, there's no guessing what they'd do._ The pessimistic side of him yelled.

_It's not Jules. _The optimistic part of Shawn Spencer assured. _You said it yourself, 'these women haven't killed anyone'. Plus, even if it was Juliet, you'd feel it. It's not Jules. You can relax._

Shawn had to agree with the 'you'd feel it' part. He couldn't speak for Juliet, but Shawn felt something between the two of them. He'd had a lot relationships, he'd admit that, but his relationship with Juliet was different. It was just a friendship right now, sure, but he felt that if they both committed to it, the friendship could evolve into something greater. That is, if she wasn't lying dead in the trunk. _Damn you pessimism. You've already had your chance to speak._

_Let's focus on the facts. _The realistic part of his mind reasoned. _Fact: These women were thieves. Fact: They had resorted to violence, but only to knock a security guard unconscious. Fact: They were scary looking, especially Wilde. Fact: Hm. Nope, that's it._

Shawn held his breath and hoped that his optimism was right as Gus reached forward and pulled the blanked back to reveal the sight of a very dead Rita Westwood.

"Oh, thank god." He breathed a sigh of relief, not even realizing what he had just said.

"Thank god? It's a dead person." Gus scolded, a look of disgust plastered across his face.

"Yeah, but it's not Juliet." A happy Shawn replied.

"It's still a human being Shawn, it's Westwood. What's the matter with you?" He quickly recovered the body."You're saying that you rather it be someone we know and care about." Shawn stated, trying to get Gus to see his logic. "Fine. Next time I see Jules, I'll just tell her you wish she was dead." He dramatically turned and headed towards the building.

"I never said that I wished Juliet was dead." Gus defended as he ran after Shawn.

--

Shawn pushed his way through the crowd. He needed to see Juliet. He knew that the body in the truck wasn't her, but he needed to see her none the less. He spotted her rounding a corner and his nerves were immediately calmed.

--

Shawn Spencer was smiling when he entered the Psych office the next day. He had surprised Juliet with a romantic couples skate and he thought that it had been very successful. He cautiously peeked into the main office and grinned when he discovered that Gus wasn't there.

"Let's try our luck with the 'RX REF RX' test thing." He sat down at Gus' computer and entered the password 'chocolate thunder'. He grinned as the website accepted it. "Dude." He laughed, Gus had been using the same password since 6th grade. Shawn sighed as he began the test, hoping that he wouldn't blow it, too bad.

--

A/N: This is my 20th fic! I am very proud of myself! So as a reward to me and everyone of you who reads this, drum roll please…*drum rolls*…Cookies! Take what you want, it's a variety basket! Hehehe. So… Since I gave you cookies, you give me something! Review!


End file.
